1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint compositions containing a unique emulsion or vehicle as they are sometimes called, particularly suited for semi-gloss and flat interior paint compositions. Latex paint compositions have captured a significant portion of the indoor and outdoor paint market because they have many advantages to solvent based paint products. Three significant advantages are: the paints offer an easy mechanism for cleanup, there is substantially no air pollution, and there is a reduced possibility of fire hazard. On the other hand, the coating properties and storage stability of the latex paints have been somewhat inferior to those of the solvent type, particularly in obtaining desired film thickness and obtaining good adhesion. Two types of emulsions commonly used in formulating latex paints include the all acrylic system, e.g. the systems using copolymerized methyl methacrylate, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate with small proportions of acrylic acid, etc. as may be desired, and vinyl acetate formulations usually in combination with a small proportion of dibutyl maleate or a lower alkyl acrylate, e.g. 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, or butyl acrylate. Heretofore, the all acrylic systems have been used in premium quality paints as the emulsions have provided for good water resistance, desired leveling, film hardness, durability, scrubbability, etc. The vinyl acetate-acrylic copolymer systems have been utilized in formulating interior flat and semi-gloss paints and exterior house paints, and the vinyl acetate-butyl acrylate latices result in paint films with excellent toughness, scrub resistance and durability, while the vinyl acetate-dibutyl maleate emulsions have good abrasion resistance and flexibility as well as durability.
Wet adhesion, i.e. the quality of adhering to the previously, aged surface under wet or moist conditions, has been imparted to both the acrylic systems and vinyl acetate systems by polymerizing a wet adhesion monomer into the copolymer. Typically, these wet adhesion monomers have terminal olefinic unsaturation at one end and a terminal ureido or urea functionality at the other end of the monomer. Specific examples of conventional wet adhesion monomers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,171; 3,369,008; 3,366,613; 2,940,950; 2,727,019; 3,509,085; 2,980,652; 3,356,654 and 4,111,877; and 4,151,142.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allylamine, diallylamine and substituted derivatives thereof have been utilized to produce various polymer systems. Examples of these polymer systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,221 which discloses the solution polymerization of vinyl acetate and a tertiary amino nitrogen compound, e.g. N,N-dimethyl allylamine. Optionally, various monomers could be utilized in the mixture, and these include esters such as vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,833 discloses a process for polymerizing allylamines with various monomer compositions containing ethylenic unsaturation, e.g. lower alkyl acrylates and vinyl esters. The polymers produced can be used in a variety of applications to form polyamides by reaction with polyisocyanates or react with various polycarboxylic acids to form coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,539 discloses a process for preparing copolymers of allylamine derivates such as diallylamine, dimethyl allylamine and the like with various copolymerizable monomers such as styrene, lower alkyl acrylates, acrylamides, and vinyl acetates. The linear copolymers formed have the capability of being reacted with an aldehyde, e.g. formaldehyde to form a thermosetting resinous composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,875 discloses a process for preparing dye receptive polymeric material from allylamine and acrylonitrile. The ternary polymers formed contain at least 80% acrylonitrile, at least 1% allylamine, at least 1% of the copolymerizable monomer such as vinyl acetate, styrene, lower alkyl acrylates, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,161 discloses a process for producing linear homopolymers of diallylamine by carrying out the polymerization in the presence of an acid to form a salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,986 discloses a process for preparing polyallylamines by carrying out the polymerization in the presence of a mineral acid solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,816 discloses a process for producing vinyl chloride in polymer systems as a wire insulation coating and the copolymer comprising the reaction product of vinyl chloride and diallylamine, the diallylamine being present in a proportion of from about 0.003-0.3 weight percent.